1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extension device providing a security function or an identification-information-acquisition function for an information processing device or an electronic device.
As a result of recent development of open network technologies in this information age, more investments than ever are made in information infrastructures, resulting in widespread use of networks and the Internet. Against this background, mobile information processing devices such as notebook personal computers, laptop personal computers, and mobile terminals are used in many different settings, and so are installed-type information processing devices such as desktop personal computers. In such an environment, an importance for security is heightened in order to prevent private information stored in the device from being exposed to unauthorized users.
In prior art, owners or authorized users of information processing devices used passwords, IDs, personal-identification-number (PIN) codes for identification purposes. The use of passwords, IDs, PIN codes, however, is cumbersome since it requires users to remember them and to enter them whenever they are required. Further, use of passwords, IDs, and PIN codes always carries a risk of having them stolen.
As an alternative to passwords, IDs, and PIN codes, biological information unique to each individual such as fingerprints is used in some devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A and 1B show illustrative drawings showing a card-type fingerprint identification device 1 that is commercialized by FUJITSU DENSO LIMITED. FIG. 1A shows the card-type fingerprint identification device 1, and FIG. 1B shows a notebook personal computer 10 (or a portable-information-processing device, hereinafter referred to as a notebook-type personal computer) that has the card-type fingerprint identification device 1 inserted therein.
The card-type fingerprint identification device 1 includes a fingerprint identification unit 2 for identifying a fingerprint and a PCMCIA (personal computer memory card international association) card 3. As shown in FIG. 1B, the card-type fingerprint identification device 1 is used while the PCMCIA card 3 thereof is inserted into a PCMCIA-card slot 11, which is provided in the side panel of the notebook personal computer 10. The fingerprint identification unit 2 sticks out from the side panel of the notebook personal computer 10.
When a user needs to carry an notebook personal computer 10 outside the office, the fingerprint identification unit 2 sticking out from the side panel is too much encumbrance. Because of this, the card-type fingerprint identification device 1 needs to be detached from the notebook personal computer 10 and be carried separately from the notebook personal computer 10. This is inconvenient.
Accordingly, there is a need for an extension device which provides an identification-information-acquisition function or a security function for an information processing device without sacrificing portability of the device.